Changes
by Miss.Geordie.Lass
Summary: There are 7 new kids at the local school. why is Natalya drawn to them? why does Natalya's male friends dislike them? Includes the Cullens, Bella and a new guy called Jacques Al&Bells&Jac&Ed are 15-16 Em&Jaz&Rose are 16-17. Rating may change. ON HOLD
1. Ciao

**A/N This is only my second fan-fic so please read and review please it would be most appreciated. The first couple of chapter basically just set the scene so it may be a bit slow**

Looking up from her homework, she reached out in front of her to her bedside table. Switching off her bedside lamp she rolled over on to her back, stretching out and pushing the English, History and Biology books off her bed, and with a sigh she looked over to her 'Gothic Sports' alarm clock.

_**02.15**_

Ach Mein Gott. _(*German= oh my God*)_

2¼ hours of being 16 and she never realised.

"Il compleanno felice, il mio nincompoop piccolo" came a sweet Italian voice from the door. _(*Italian= Happy birthday, my small nincompoop*)_

"Oh hi to you too Miss I-love-everyone" came Natalya's reply

"Well I do love everyone, well mostly everyone. Anyway I just came up as I thought you were still awake and I wanted to wish you happy birthday before we left. We are so sorry we have to leave on you special day but if we do not go to LA we may lose this client. All your presents are downstairs in the living room. You know we love you. Ciao, ciao." Francesca, Natalya's italian stepmother retorted (her mother died 5 years ago and her dad remarried last year).

"Yeah, yeah. Guten nicht." _(*German= good night*)_

Tomorrow, well today, was going to be one hell of a day Monday's were always the worst but Natalya knew what happened at school could change her life for good. Her friends used to ridicule her for her gift but know they accepted it as one of her quirks. Natalya was able, not to 'see' the future but to sense it. She could only 'see' in her dreams.


	2. Birthday surprises

***Natalya's POV***

Waking up after only 5 hours sleep is not a good thing to do let me tell you. Splashing cold water in my face to wake me up I then got washed and dressed in my school uniform (which I then customised). I wore my white blouse with the top two buttons undone then my bright blue tie not to short and definitely not long, then came my knee length skirt nearly black fishnet tights and my zip up heeled boots. To customise I put a bright red bow in my, shoulder length brown, hair, a few random badges on my tie and a sparkly red belt for my skirt (also a chain going through some of the belt hopes and hanging down). I normally don't wear make up but I put on a tiny bit of lip-gloss, because it was my birthday.

Grabbing a cereal bar and not even glancing at the presents at the table I ran to the front door and opened it. Waiting for Jayne took a matter of seconds as she rounded the corner with an umbrella above her head shielding her from the tiny drizzle coming down.

Slamming the door shut behind me I ran to meet her. Staring at my outfit, as she did it she pulled out box just small enough to fit in my skull 'n' crossbones bag.

"I'll open it at break, okay?"

"Fine, but can I ask why are you wearing lip gloss you never do?"

"Ah an interesting question, one which I do not have the answer to just yet"

"Okey dokey" skipping ahead, literally she was skipping, she then turned to face me "hurry or Mademoiselle will be on our backs if we're late again"

I loved Jayne to bits but if she made me run another day in these boots I would personally rip out her heart, just kidding, but I would scream at her. As we rounded the corner at the end of my street, I skidded to a stop nearly crashing into the lamppost. Parked in front of us was a black stretch limo with flames on the side, Jayne was holding the door open and I just dived in.

When the limo started moving I just had to say.

"Oh dear lord who? What? When? How? Huh?"

"Shush, dear Nat ,my dad's best friend owns the local limo company and so we get to use it in exchange for my dad going fishing next Friday now shush we're nearly at Al's"

I stifled my curiosity as the limo went to pick up our close friends, Alexandria, Josh, Sophia, Crystal, Chris, Dominic and Darius. Once everyone was in Jayne open the fridge and chucked 'hyper juice' at everyone, it's actually just orange juice but hey it's hyper juice to us. I got my presents of the guys first, it was a joint one, which wasn't even wrapped but it had a nice red bow on top. They had got me a manga and Anime selection including 'Gothic sports' and 'Vampire knights' and other ones.

I hugged them and gave them each a peck on the cheek. Chris and Dom blushed aww how sweet

The girls gave me: --

Alexandria – a big book containing ancient European folklore (I love to read)

Sophia – a lodestone necklace in the shape of a heart

Crystal – 'Take the Lead' DVD special addition and a voucher for a free month's session of dance

Though I still left Jayne's present till later I just loved them all.

"Aww peeps I could not ask for better gifts I love you all"

"Well you are the first of us to turn 16, what else were we supposed to do."

With that comment I just beamed, a huge grin was on my face while entering the school not even noticing the now sunny but still cloudy sky.

The day passed in a daydream, people wishing me happy birthday, people stopping me in the hall, until lunchtime………


	3. Lunch for the Birthday girl

**Recap- **The day passed in a daydream, people wishing me happy birthday, people stopping me in the hall, until lunchtime………

Walking into the dinner hall, I did my usual sweep of the hall to see if any of my other friends were absent.

My eyes rested on the table next to my usual. A brown-haired boy sat all alone, he looked scared and uneasy. A sudden urge came over my mind to go and ease his fears. But as predictable, Dominic and Jayne grabbed my elbows and dragged me to our table.

Looking back to the boy I saw an auburn haired boy joining him with two girls following dragging three 6th formers

"Al, I don't think we're allowed in here," said the blond boy that the pixie-shaped girl, with black spiky hair was pulling.

"Yeah, I think Jasper's right." That was the blonde haired lass being dragged by the other girl but she had wavy brown hair.

"Aww Emmett. You'll sit with us won't you" the brown haired lass almost begged the lad who wasn't being dragged.

"To right I will" the boy I presumed was called Emmett nearly shouted and bounded over to sit next to the scared looking kid. His companions just gave up and joined him.

"Nat, Nat, Natalya. Oi you!" suddenly Alexandria's voice shook me out of my eavesdropping

"What. I'm here"

"No, you're not. You away with the fairies in La La land, what I asked was, what did Jayne get you?"

I looked over to Jayne, she was busy talking to Dominic, so I decided now was a good time, since I forgot at break, due to my need of copying Josh's physics homework.

"Alright then here goes."

Diving into my bag I pulled out the box, carefully undid the bow, lifted the lid and stared in. Screaming I stood up and ran straight at Jayne and practically hugged the life out of her.

Tony, who always seems to have a comment about every thing, bent down close so only our table could hear and said

"What cha get her Jayne, a crystal ball?"

I don't know how it occurred but the next thing I knew, Dominic was rushing towards Tony with rage in his eyes and his fists clenched. I, automatically, stepped between them and placed a palm on each of their chests and tried to push them apart.

"Come on guys, we all know you're not gonna fight."

"Why?" Tony retorted, "Did you see it? Are we all at the mercy of your powers?"

"No, I know the two of you ain't gonna fight for two reasons." I turned to Tony. "One, I know he'll win because even I can beat you down with one punch." Dominic's turn "Dom do you really want his blood on your shirt?"

Tony just walked off looking hurt that he couldn't show how macho he was. Tsk men. Dominic lifted my chin to talk to me

"Are you alright?"

"I certainly am, do you think I can't pull you out of trouble and still look good?"

I sat down in the vacant space next to Jayne before Dominic could reclaim his seat. Alexandria pushed the box over to me and I pulled out the contents.

There were 3 small pouches, each a different colour, and 3 pocket sized books coloured to match their corresponding pouch

The black pouch contained 7 different crystals- amethysts, lodestone, garnet, topaz, cubic zirconia, ruby and sapphire.

The red pouch contained a set of casting runes and finally the deep purple pouch contained a pack of 'original Rider Waite' tarot cards.

"Ach Mein Gott." _(*German= oh my God*)_

" I thought I'd get you something to help you with your gift. Also these all used to belong to my great, great, great, great auntie, or something, when she lived in London, she gave these to her sister before she moved to America. Her grand daughter got chucked in an asylum due to her visions."

""Wow, I hope that doesn't happen to you Nat."

"Me too, Soph, Me too." I just had to say.

I was half way through eating my cereal bar lunch when everyone stood up.

"Will we be seeing you outside today?" Crystal inquired

"I'm sorry but no I want to try my hand at reading tarot cards"

___________________________________________________________________________

A/N I know this chapter was long but I didn't want to split but now I have to split, so it inevitable, oh well!!


	4. Explanations

**A/N I really do hope you like my stories**

* * *

***Bella POV***

" I wonder what that was all about" I asked the rest of them sure they heard the argument on the table next to us

"Well, interesting story it is" says Edward.

"What is? Don't leave me out of the loop"

" I wasn't going to. That girl sitting by herself at the moment has a similar gift to our dear Alice, and it's her birthday today, and her best friend, the blonde one that left with the others, gave the girl her great, great, great, great auntie's tarot cards and runes, she bought the crystals."

"I wasn't on about that, I wanted to know what the boys were up to"

"Well how am I meant to know that you were thinking that?"

"I can answers Bella's inquiry" Jasper stated

"Go on then"

"The guy that walked away, well when he first passed he felt left out then her felt threatened when the other guy came at him but he mainly felt mild love for the girl, as if he had once truly loved her but he now knows she will probably never love him back". Jasper paused; he normally does in these long descriptions, though I hate it when he does it.

"And the other guy? Dominic?"

"Oh well he felt protective when the first guy made a joke about the girl, Natalya, but he felt love for her. But all I could feel from her was friendship for both of the boys and love for her best friend, as if she was part of her family."

"Wow". Seriously it was wow. Boys are so complicated

***Natalya's POV***

After shuffling the cards I dealt the simple 3-card spread. Past, Present & Future

**1st card**- _past_- _three of swords reversed_- disorder, with the potential for rebirth

**2nd card**- _present_- _Death card_- holds the promise of transformation, an aspect of my life coming to a close

_Yeah, my childhood, the fun randomness_

**3rd card**- _future- the fool_- take a risk and do not think about what other people think.

Checking my watch I see I do have enough time to go outside, even though it has started to rain again, if only just a drizzle. Sanding up, as I place the cards back in the pouch, I pull my bag up; I was too busy to notice the chair was stuck in one of the handles of my bag. I pulled my bag up with such force; the chair knocked me to the ground. At least I thought I should be on the ground, and not held up by two firm hands.

Looking straight up I looked into the eyes of the scared looking boy from before, his eyes where sort of a molten gold colour. Standing me up properly he explained himself.

"I am so sorry, I was just walking to go outside, with the rest of my family, when I saw you about to fall."

"No need to say sorry, are you guys new?"

This time the spiky haired girl spoke.

"Yep, I'm Alice Cullen" she then pointed to her family naming them, "Edward and Emmett Cullen, Isabella Swan, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. And the guy who saved you head from a bad concussion is Jacques Dubrinsky. Your Natalya aren't you?"

"Oh so you've already heard of me, the freak with the visions" I said in a very mocking tone.

" Oh no, the women a reception mentioned you saying if we needed someone to talk to about stuff we should ask a girl named Natalya, we asked how would we know who Natalya was and she said we would just know."

"Your not a freak, little Alice here is a freak but your not" Edward teased

"Hey, I'm telling Esme" they started bickering so I turned to Emmett.

"If you're all family why have you all got different surnames? I'm just wondering" _I hope there is no harm in asking._

Edward momenteraly stopped talking with Alice

"There is no harm in asking" _strange I didn't say that outloud did I?_

"Well we were all adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife so…"_**uh oh we're in trouble some one's come along and burst our bubble**_

Emmett reach phone before any one could hear the rest of his ring tone.

* * *

**A/N oooh cliffhanger it's not much but hey complains if you wish**


	5. Physics

*Emmett's POV*

_Oh my God, why did I agree with Rosalie to get this ring tone._

Quickly I checked the caller ID. Carlisle.

"Hey"

"_Hello how's school going?"_

"It's going well. Alice and Bella are in their element as most of the other students are random, not to mention clumsy" Bella, Alice and Natalya started to giggle, so I shushed them and mouthed to the others _"It's Carlisle" _that calmed them down.

"_What was that? Is everything ok?_

"Yes it's fine it was just the girls"

"Is Jacques there? I need to speak to him"

"Yeah he' here one sec"

Handing the phone to Jacques I mouthed, "he wants to speak with you"

*Jacques POV*

_Great just when I thought the day couldn't get worse._

"_Hello Jacques"_

"Hello is something wrong?"

"_No nothings wrong. Are you having a good time? Are you blending in? Have you met anyone interesting?"_

"Yes, Yes, and Yes"

"_Be careful"_

"I will" and with that he hung up. Seriously he didn't even say goodbye

I handed the phone back to Emmett

"He just wanted to check up on us. I've got to go"

I needed to get out, to run away from all this.

"Where you going?" Rose can sound so concerned when she wants to be.

I just turned round to Edward; I knew he could hear me

_Tell the girl I'm going to the toilet or somewhere she can't follow. I'm going for a run; I'll be back before end of lunch_

"Oh, hurry lunch ends in 5 minutes" is that all he could say

"I will." So I just turned and left

*Natalya's POV*

"Where is he off to?" these people are even stranger than, well me.

"Um…. He had to go to the…. toilet. He was feeling sick this morning. What lesson you got next?" Edward sounded worried so I just acted as if all this was normal.

"It's a Monday right? So that means Physics in B block."

"Snap." Both Bella and Alice burst out in fits of laughter.

"What the girls mean is that we all have physics next with a Mr Stent. Including Jacques when he get back."

"No way, you guys are all in top set. You can sit on my table, there is enough room there is only 3 on it at the moment, plus you will make 7, on a table for 8, yeah that'll work. Come on we don't want to be late B block gets crammed in between lessons."

So there we were walking down the corridor, just the 4 of us (Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett went to Psychology) when Chris came running from the opposite side of the corridor. Skidding to a stop just in front of us.

"Guess what? No physics to day. Someone stuck blu-tack in one of the sockets then sir plucked in the light gates and it kinda blew up and there was Hydrochloric acid near, that so didn't help. The teachers suspect it was me, it so wasn't, you'll vouch for me won't you"

"Of course I will, just say you were with me at lunch"

"Thanks a million, gotta run, tell everyone else will you"

"I'll try"

And with that he ran in the direction of A block, leaving me stranded with the Cullens.

A/N ok I've got a massive writers block please review and if you want give me some idea of how I can get Jacques back into the story from his run


	6. Free Period

_A/N sorry that it's been so long I wrote the next couple of chapters in my writing pad at school it got confiscated and when I got it back the internet wouldn't let me uploads so …………….on with the story._

*Natalya's POV*

" So" turning to face the 3 of them I actually noticed Alice and Bella staring at Edward. _These Cullen's are getting stranger by the second._

Bella spun round to face me gave me a quick smile

"Where can we go? Anywhere fun?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Jacques to tell him?"

"Nah he'll find us" _Alice seems so bouncy I wonder if she' had any sugar to day._

"Well we could go to the field, tennis courts, D block seats, computer room, the library or we could get a pass to go out to the village" listing all the places I could think of, I think I sounded more like a tour guide than a fellow student.

"How about we sit down in D block"

"Okay Edward let's go" I led the way to the seats. I slid down to the end of the bench and dropped my bag on the table in front of me. Edward and Bella sat opposite with Alice next to me.

_#"Everyone's a let down it just deepens on how far down they can go"#_

"Sorry about this I'll be one sec" I hastily rummaged through my back for my phone while 'Newport living' played extremely loud

"Speak or forever be tortured" hehe I always say that.

"Hey babe did you hear what Chris did?"

"Yes Alexandria I did, I'm vouching for him. How are you calling aren't you still in class?"

"_Hello _I'm in the other half of the year group I have P.E. Rounders is so boring."

"I know dear. Just get people to sing really loudly I do that and P.E. ain't boring then."

"Okey dokey got to go McMeanie's on his way over. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Sorry about that"

"No need to be sorry." came a new voice from behind me. Spinning around, banging my head of the wall in the process, _ow may I add, _saw Jacques kneeling on the bench behind us.

"Told you he'd find us. He's good at _tracking _people down" Bella stifled a laugh.

Jumping in between Alice, and me he stepped on the table he sat in the middle, leaning on the wall. "So I hear it's your special day, birthday girl."

"Aye it is."

"You don't seem to happy about it though, did you get good presents?"

"My parent aren't home so they left theirs in the living room, I got some good present of my friends especially my bet friend Jayne."

"Ooh what are they?" Bella inquired curiously

"Well" pulling out the box I carefully pulled out the little pouches "She got me some crystals, runes and Tarot cards."

"Wow I've never known anyone who can read tarot cards, I hear it's a great skill to read someone's future."

At that moment Alice laughed but quickly turned it into a cough. Now I started to blush "well I haven't really done any thing, I've only read the cards once at lunchtime all it said was that things are going to change. You might think this is weird but I can sometimes feel or sense the future."

"Stranger things have happened, remember" Edwards voice drifted over to my ears in barely a whisper. I didn't know if I was supposed to hear it so I ignored it. _God these kids are weird I think little Eddie is talking to himself. _Edward now turned full on towards me and smiled as if I had said my thoughts out loud.

Laughter drifted to our ears as well as the sound of running feet coming into view around the corner Chris and 'The Boys'. Our group is called 'The Boys' as I'm the only girl and I named them 'The Boys' and the name kind of stuck.

"Oi Natalya. Are you coming out tonight or is your dad keeping you in on this special day?"

"No I ain't coming out. You're coming round mine. My parental supervision is in LA to keep a client, they'll be gone nearly a week don't invite a lot of people just the people who we hang round with, got it. If more turn up I'll blame you and I'll tell your parents about…" before I could finish he was practically diving across table to stop me spilling my guts about his little secret. But somehow Jacques was standing in front o the table stopping him. "Whoa I wasn't gonna tell, but I will if there are too many people I don't like there. Oh and no booze or drugs we are gonna have a good time without outside chemical enhancements. Got it?"

Leaning around Jacques as if he was an oddly places stone column, he slid on his belly towards me, kissed me on the cheek then whispered in my ear. "Thank you for not telling. I'll invite The Boys and your girls, anyone else and it's up to you." Kissing me again on the cheek he ruffled my hair and slid away to run after everyone who left when he stopped to talk.

"Sorry about that he's very…I don't really know he's just…random. Ooh I just had an amazing thought, I know I've only just met you, you could all be mass murderers, but do you want to come tonight to the party. It's not really a party more of a small get together maybe watch a film on my dad's wide screen."

Edward glanced at Jacques "Well…"

"We would love to go" Bella butted in.

"Great here's the address be there at seven" pulling a scrap piece of paper out of my bag I wrote my address and phone number on it before the bell rang for next lesson. "Got to go, Health and Social with Miss Wall awaits the ill fortuned"

"Jacques isn't that your next lesson as well"

"Yeah so?"

"So. Be a gentleman and escort the young lady."

"Of course today is a very special day for you and you shoud be treat like a princess for the day" holding out a gloved hand out after the other three let "My lady"

"You really don't have to but alright then." Giggling I took his hand and he led me to my next lesson before history which I had also with Jacques and Alice.


	7. Preparation

Six o'clock had come and gone and I was walking round my sitting room in my robe, hair still damp from the shower, I was letting it dry naturally for more style. Pushing the furniture round I heard a knock on the front door.

"Um hey Alice…. Party's not till 7 did I give you the wrong time"

"Nope Alice like planning and creating party atmospheres and she wanted to help, she dragged me along because I'm taller than her as she's a little pixie/midget" Jasper came strolling behind her bringing his hand up to ruffle her hair. Tilting her head back she looked adoring into his eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt but I am standing here in my dressing gown and… aren't you guys related?" I stepped back to allow them entrance.

"Well yes and no. Biologically no but legally I have no clue, Carlisle adopted us all." Alice informed me.

"Oh well, I don't need help setting up all I just need to is get dressed so you guys came here early for nothing"

"I'm not really bothered but…. little Alice may have other ideas."

"Wha-?" before I could finish Alice was holding my wrist.

"Nat can I dress you up please?"

"But I've already got my outfit laid out" I'd already given up; I think she already knew that as she dragged me away for me to show her my room.

~~~~~~After 30mins~~~~~~~

Alice 'let me' get dressed in my outfit, after she'd looked in my wardrobe for alternatives. I wore my black pumps, white tights, black tutu/pleated skirt, white blouse and black waistcoat. After I got changed Alice took random badges from my various bags and pinned them onto my waistcoat. She also took my black hair ribbon and tied it round my neck with the bow below my ear. Then she pushed me onto my bed, knelt beside me and applied some eyeliner (brown as she said it made me doe-eyed) then she applied pale rose lipstick. She did this all gracefully and expertly.

"Come on down stairs, lets see what Jasper thinks, got ten minutes till we were supposed to arrive"


	8. Party Time

Half an hour later the sitting room was packed everyone was either sitting on the pushed back furniture, the floor and Chris was even sitting cross-legged on the window sill, while I distributed the snacks and drinks before I started the film.

The plans for the night was, watch a couple of films then see how it goes and then people go home around 1-ish. I really hope it goes well many of my friends believe you need drink and drugs to have fun. True alcohol is good but I've never tried drugs.

A little way into the first film, it was when Van Helsing had just arrived in Transylvania and meet Anna; the doorbell rang its sad little tune. Stepping over Alexandria, flicking her blonde hair with my hand I stumbled over Paul, falling headfirst into the front door. I held my cheek and addressed the visitor.

"Hell no I'm so gonna kill Chris."

"Aww why Nats"

"I told him to only invite CERTAIN people"

"Oh well then I'll just go then" the visitor still sounded cheery.

"Nah Anya, the devils angel is always invited to my parties" I replied with a playful voice.

"Of course and the estates demented fairy did not plan all this by any chance"

"Well…. I did write and post your invite through your door"

With that comment she stepped into the house and give me big hug and all we heard was Chris's voice saying "Perfect", just before he ran up to us and rugby tackled us to the ground, tickling us till I flipped him round, straddled his waist and Anya held his arms down while I tickled him back.

" Right I give up, you win, can't control people via tickling," he said through the laughs.

"Chris" I said

"You can control people…" Anya continued.

" …Via tickling…"

"…Just not…"

"…US!!" we finished together.

Not moving from my position I asked Anya to go watch the rest of the film as I needed to privately talk to Chris.

When she had left and shut the sitting room door I turned my face towards Chris and started to talk in a sweet voice.

"Chris, Dominic told me something about you" releasing his arms I adjusted the ribbon round my neck, and he bent his legs.

"Well what did he say" he replied placing his hands behind my knees.

"Actually he told me two things, one of which I think you don't want me to know and the second, something I don't think you want anyone to know."

"Well spill the details"

"The first thing I found out was that you have a hipflask full of vodka in you jacket when I specifically told you no alcohol. Do you? You had better tell the truth, if you do I'd maybe consider telling you the second thing."

Moving his hands up to my hips he stated.

"Nat you have to remember my parents are really laid back the don't expect me back until 3-ish, even though it is a school night, which is good since all my books are in my locker."

"So your saying you did bring alcohol to a non-alcoholic party just so that you could get drunk afterwards"

"Truthfully, no I brought alcohol to a non-alcoholic party so that we could get drunk after. Now can you tell me the second piece of information?"

Leaning down so I could whisper in his ear I said

"Don't be impatient"

I kissed him on the cheek got up and headed to the sitting room, before I opened the door I turned back just as he was standing up.

" Dom said you like one of the girls in our group."

When I was turning back I noticed he was blushing.

~~~~~Just before midnight~~~~~

We'd finished the watching Van Helsing and The Covenant. I poured the last of the cherryade out of the bottle into Darius's cup ready for the next item on the agenda……… Truth or Dare


	9. Truth or Dare

**Sorry that it's been so long but you know how it gets with your exams looming over your head. 3 things go through you mind, Revision, Stress, Sleep, Revision, Stress, Sleep, Revision, Stress, Sleep, Revision, Stress, Sleep, Revision, Stress, Sleep, Revision, Stress, Sleep. **

**Chapter 9 Truth or dare**

Placing the bottle on the carpet I asked everyone who, was still there, if they wanted to play. Those who said yes were told to sit in a circle so I could explain my new and improved version of the game, to my pleasure, everyone but Jayne, Rosalie and Edward sat in the circle.

"Right so, when you spin the bottle, the cap end points to the person who has to do either truth or dare. You have only one chance to 'bottle it'; if you don't want to do it, it moves to your right. If you get dare to kiss some one or something that ticks that box, but your seeing someone, if they are here you need their 'permission', if they are not here, nothing leaves this house. Now lets get this party started"

45 minutes later and we were still playing, no one seems to want to pick truth and so far Darius has stepped into the shower fully-clothed, Dominic is now covered in make-up, Emmett is acting like a baby with Jacques as hi dad, Alexandria has kissed Toni and Josh, Bella has ran up the street, acting crazy, shouting "Monkey, Monkey Underpants" and I swallowed 50g of sugar in 10 second and it was now my turn to spin.

The bottle landed on Chris.

"Truth or dare, Chris"

"Well you know me, I'll take a dare"

"Ok, I dare you to …tell everyone here what you think of them and no holding back"

"Toni-You're an arsehole, you can't get over the fact Nat only likes you as just a friend. Bella- I don't know you but you seem fun. Edward – you seem like the smart but shy kin, but way not boring. Dom- you're a brute, quiet and kind of strange but you Nat's friend and 'd hate to question her judgement. Jayne you're a kind, sweet and a great friend. Rosalie- you don't seem interested in anything at all, although I did see you checking out the Trooper in the garage. Alex- you're interesting and hard to figure out sometimes. Darius- you have one seriously whacked out mind; seriously I am scared of even holding a banana near you. Josh- I do believe you are my bet friend, you always act on a sugar rush and you always get me out of those difficult situations, fire alarms are great. Emmett- you seem happy about everything. Jasper- no offence but I think you a bit of a recluse. Jacques- I think you're all right, a bit scare to try things but I don't know you very well so who am I to judge. Ah Alice- from the way you dress and how you dressed Natalya, I'd say you're an individualist who loves clothes. Anya- you and Nat give me a run for my money with your mischievous ways…"

Anya winked at him "Come on it's your turn to talk about Lil miss birthday girl."

"Well what can I say about you Natalya, your smart, beautiful, a talented musician, a great dancer, a gifted girl and IthinkIloveyou" Chris started to blush; I think only Anya, Emmett and I heard as Anya looked gob smacked, Emmett laughed and I pretended not to hear. Chris hastily changed the subject. "Come on I've had my turn now I spin"

When Chris spun the bottle it landed on Paul

"Truth or d…"

"Dare" Paul stopped him before he could finish, with a cheeky grin on his face.

"For the reminder of the night act like you favourite character from Harry potter"

"Of coarse I will did you think pure-bloods cannot have fun?"

Paul spun the bottle, I swear it kept going on forever, like someone was blowing it constantly, it finally slowed to a stop on Jasper.

"Truth or dare Jazzy?"

"I'll take truth"

"What do you most fear?"

"I don't want to tell you my major fear but a big fear of mine is blood"

It was getting near 2am when we finished. Me, Jayne, Anya, Chris and Emmett and Bella stayed to tidy up. We righted the furniture and cleared away the rubbish. At 2:15 Anya and Jayne's parents phone asking them home. The Cullens left as well saying they needed to sleep, so only Chris and I were left. Chris pulled out the hipflask and poured out a measure of amber liquid into 2 shot glasses.

"Chris where's the vodka?"

"Might I just say you said it was vodka. You o all people should know I prefer whiskey."

"Oh yeah, you said it made you feel sophisticated and intellectual", I grabbed my shot and downed it in one.

"There's the Natalya I know."


	10. Aftermath and science

A/N-- sorry i ain't updated in a long time. school has been hectic so i hope thios is suitable

* * *

*Chris POV*

"...The overall colour of the solution changed due to the charcoal and copper electrodes. Chris next time you're trying to sneak into the class 25 minutes late try not to trip over your classmates bags plus your chair, and refrain from shouting out profanities extremely loud. Also where is Natalya?" Miss Ward, the chemistry teacher asked.

"Sorry miss, Natalya's talking to her English teacher about getting an extension on her coursework" sitting down next to Paul and Dominic, I quietly removed my books from my bag, opening my exercise book and revision guide I then put my head in my hands, trying to stop the thumping hammer from banging on my skull.

After grabbing the equipment for today's experiment out of the cupboard, Dom slammed the door as loud as possible without alerting Miss.

"If Nat comes in here either still drunk or with a hangover, so help me these batteries will be shoved so far up a dark area you can taste the Zinc."

"And why might that be?" I asked in a whisper. I whispered for two reasons; even though I met them yesterday I didn't want the new kids to judge us, and my head really hurt.

"She could get suspended if any of the teachers found out, and how would that look on her university applications."

"Oh stop molly-coddling her. Do you really believe the school would suspend her with the grades she gets? She is the main reason the school gets a good report. You know as well as anyone that she can hold her drink, plus she makes the best hangover cure ever, even if it does leave you with a headache."

"Oooh do tell" Paul said, leaning over practically alienating Edward, Bella and Alice, though they didn't seem bothered.

"Well first she wakes you up by playing Paramore's 'Ignorance' on her drum set, then when you go in the shower she conveniently forgets to tell you that she has used all the hot water so it is freezing. Then when you're dressed in your clean clothes, I do believe she has too much time in the morning when she wakes up so she cleaned my clothes, she shoves a fry up and a black coffee under your nose, when your finished she then makes you orange juice using that loud juicer her dad got her. But I totally envy her, as she never gets a hangover ever, none of her family do."

"Why that lucky little…"

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence Paul."

"Overprotective much Dom." Paul exclaimed.

"Just shut it and finish the experiment"

***Nats POV***

I still can't believe I was able to skip chemistry. I was so not thrilled when we turned up late for school so as an excuse I told Chris to tell Miss Ward that I was asking for an English extension, I did ask but then me and Mr Davey's got into a debate about the effects of, classical horror stories and modern teenage horror, on an adolescents psyche. We both had good points but I still believe that at the time in which the books were written they had a greater affect then a decade or a century after.

Walking down a presumably deserted corridor at break, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Nat wait up"

Spinning slowly round on my toes in a little ballet style, I saw Bella, Jacques and Jasper walking up the corridor, with Bella in the lead.

"Thank you for waiting. I heard you are doing the extra science lessons where you get an extra GCSE. Well I was wondering if I could borrow your notes so that I could catch up." Bella asked.

"Sure, they're in here somewhere, though I don't know why you want mine, I'm not very good." I muttered while rummaging through my shoulder bag, (I love my bag it can hold 2 ring binders and all my books with no difficulty but I does hurt my back if I carry that much).

"Well you're the only person I know taking that class apart from that boy called Chris, and he doesn't act like he write notes down, plus all the teachers I asked said that you and a boy named Scott are the top of the class."

"Here you go" I pulled out my Winnie the Pooh notebook out "The green writing is biology, red is Chemistry and blue is Physics, different variations of the colours if for different teachers, purple highlighter signifies things that relate to normal GCSE work while yellow is just key words."

"Are you sure that's enough colours?" Bella giggled

"Well I coordinate everything, for example I think biology I peaceful which I link with green, chemistry you do experiments with fire and passion meaning red and the purple highlighter is a subtle colour as it subtly links the subjects." For some reason Jasper started to smile.

"You love science don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked with a smirk on my lips

"Well yeah kind of, you speak of it with such passion"

"Thanks"

For the rest of break, us four spent the time together chatting about each other, though they seemed reluctant to speak about where there moved from and Alice seemed to be about to say something about the loch ness monster, 'Nessie', before she stopped. I'm seriously thinking something is going on with these people.


	11. AN Sorry

I am so sorry to all the people who have waited ages for updates but life has been hectic towards me and I had to put all my stories on hold.

I am busy thinking up ideas for further chapters but I may not be able to upload soon as my father has restricted my internet access and I need to revise for my exams.

Again I am truly sorry…..if anyone has ideas for chapters please do not hesitate to contact me as right now all I seem to be able to think of is Le Chatelier's principle and the formation of DNA.


End file.
